


Flesh

by Lesbianravens



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Exadorlion's robot au, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Other, Robot AU, Sci-Fi, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianravens/pseuds/Lesbianravens
Summary: Robots. Sad scientist man invents robot and regrets his decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



“Good morning.”

Thomas sighed. “It's five in the afternoon,” he corrected gently, grabbing a small metal rod and poking around in Alexander’s chest cavity.

“What? But my internal clock—”

“Wrong algorithm. Bear with me,” he murmured quietly.

Alexander made a small, displeased noise at that, but stayed still to let Thomas do his work. Unnaturally still. It's not like he was human, he couldn't twitch or breathe or jerk away. Unless something in his system glitched, which it often did.

It only took a few minutes, after a few close calls with some live wires, Thomas closed the chest cavity. The silicone skin covered the unsightly metal, and Alexander grinned. “Thanks for fixin’ me up, doc!” He said, just about bouncing on the examination table excitedly.

Thomas sighed and began unplugging him from the wall. Wires connected his back to the charging grid, making sure his power stayed stable. As soon as he was free, Alexander bounced down and quickly regained his balance and scope. He looked around and found a lab coat that looked just like Thomas’ hanging on the back of a door! Wow, and he wasn't even using it? Did he use identical lab coats on different days?

While Thomas went over to the computer to check on the software, with a gruff ‘don't touch anything’, Alexander most definitely touched some things. More specifically, the lab coat. He pulled it off the back of the door and tried it on. It fit him perfectly! Which was odd, because Thomas was taller than him, therefore, the measurements on his coat should've been a bit larger. But the sleeves rolled down to his wrists nicely. It barely brushed his ankles, not dragging onto the floor. It was made for him.

No.

It was made for Alexander. _The_ Alexander. Real flesh-and-blood human Alexander. Dead Alexander.

Thomas always got so tight-lipped about him. Didn't like when he said that this was Alexander now. He just had a little more wiring in him. And made out of metal. He was Alexander now.

“Oh Thomas~” he sang, walking, no, strutting over to the lab scientist, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

Thomas sent a mental prayer up to whatever god was listening and turned around in his chair, and nearly had a heart attack. He saw Alexander, standing there.

Blood pooling by his feet, blood running down his arms and face. His eyes, hollow and seeing nothing, somehow directly focused at him. The stare made guilt and fear build up in him, overflowing into tears on his cheeks. Whispers of all the things he could've done, what he shouldn't have done. Death lingered in the air, and Alexander took a step forward.

_WHY WON’T YOU LET ME DIE_

Thomas screamed and scrambled back, falling out of his chair and hitting his head on the desk. When he looked back up, a metal mirror stood in the same place he saw Alexander, the smirk gone from his face, his hands dropping as the electronic circuits tried to figure out what went wrong.

“Thomas—”

“Take that off,” Thomas said quietly, his voice shaking a little.

Alexander looked taken aback. What happened? It was just a lab coat. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly, taking another step forward, before halting.

Thomas shakily got to his feet, pointing at Alexander. “Take. That. Off. That was his,” he growled, more steady now.

Alexander frowned, grabbing the coat, feeling the material with his sensors. “I'm him. So this is mine,” he said, staring at Thomas. “I am Alexander, Thomas. Can't you see that? It's me.” He smiled at him, the way that Thomas liked.

But Thomas didn't smile back. He always smiled back. Alexander didn't even move as a glass was hurled at his body, didn't flinch when it hit the floor. The calculations didn't have this variable in the math.

“You’re not Alexander!” Thomas screamed, a fresh trail of tears trickling down his face. “You're nothing like him, you'll never come anywhere close to being like him!”

Alexander tried to find the best way to respond to Thomas yelling at him. “But you made me. In his image. I'm an exact copy of him.” He took another step forward, his head cocked to the side. “I am his exact likeness.” Another step. “I am him. Don't look past the skin. Look at _me_. Look at me. I'm him. I am Alexander Hamilton.”

Thomas let out a sob, covering his face, doubling over, his entire body trembling. He fucked up. He fucked up so badly, what could he do now except end it all, he had to destroy the failure, god. What would Alex say?

Alexander took another step forward, placing his hand on Thomas’ shoulder. The scientist continued to shake and sob, flinching when the hand touched him.

“Thomas. Look. It's me,” Alexander said gently, placing a hand over his heart. “It's me. It's Alex.”

Thomas slowly uncovered his face, taking a shaky breath before looking up at him. If he could ignore the small whirring of electricity, and the hyper realism of his body that almost made it unsettling…if he didn't look past the skin. He could almost pretend that Alexander was back with him. Smiling at him.

“Alex.” His voice was still wobbly. But more sure of himself.

Alexander smiled gently, the way Thomas liked it.

“My name is Alex.”

And Thomas smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live and die by kudos and comments


End file.
